New Year's Eve Kisses and Confessions
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Josh reached out for her and she allowed him to take her hands, pull her in front of him, and grasp her fingers between his. They looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time, locked in a staring contest and Maya was sure it would be the New Year before he actually said anything to her and she'd welcome in 2016 in silence. Day 4 in Joshaya Appreciation Week.


**New Year's Eve Kisses & Confessions**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 _ **11:30 pm**_

"Maya, I need to talk to you," Josh told her.

Maya looked up from _Soda Candy Crush_ and sighed. "What is it, Josh?"

"In _private_. . ." Josh stressed. "I think Riley's room is empty."

Maya lowered her phone and fixed him with a look. " _What_ do you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you when we're _alone_!" Josh answered.

"Fine," Maya said, standing up, her golden tulle skirt rustling as she moved. She looked over at Riley and Lucas, they were sitting close together and whispering about something. Looking way more like a couple than her and Lucas ever could. "I would rather be anywhere but here right now anyways!"

Josh was too distressed to notice her woes.

 _ **11:35 pm**_

"You said you wanted to talk," Maya said.

"I do!"

"We've been sitting here for _three_ minutes and you still haven't said anything yet!"

"I'm thinking about _what_ to say," Josh answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maya sighed. " _Oh-kay_ then."

"It isn't like I pulled you away from anything important," Josh said. "You were playing with your phone."

"I was trying to earn the Bubblegum Crown in _Soda Candy Crush_ ," Maya informed him.

"Oh, well then, I am so sorry for pulling you away from your _game_." Josh rolled his eyes.  
"You'll have an opportunity to try and win the Bubblegum Crown again _next_ weekend! What's going on with you anyways?"

"Nothing," Maya answered, chipping away at the last of her glittery pink nail polish.

"It's like I don't even exist anymore," Josh said. "When did _that_ happen?"

"Oh Josh! You still exist!" Maya replied quickly. "I just have other things on my mind right now!"

"Other things or other _people_?" Josh asked.

Maya looked at him in shock. "What kind of a question is _that_ Joshua Matthews!?"

"A valid one! I've been here for three days and you haven't so much as _blinked_ in my direction!"

"Oh my gosh. Are you. . . are you _jealous_!?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. . ." Josh trailed off. "I don't even know if there's anything to be jealous about. Tell me, is there?"

 _ **11:47 pm**_

Maya stood up and toyed with the silk ribbon on her skirt as she looked out the window. "I don't know. . . why would you be jealous anyways? It isn't like you like me or anything. Remember? You actually _don't_ like me!"

"Maya, I never said I didn't like you!" Josh reminded her. 

"Um, yes you did! You might as well have said _it_ every single time you told me that you were too old for me!"

"That is _not_ saying I don't like you!" Josh snapped, jumping to his own feet. He spun her around to look at him, grasping her shoulders firmly. "I meant exactly what I said. I said _I'm too old for you_!"

"You don't like me!" Maya protested. "You never have, you never will!"

"You can't tell me how I feel, Maya Hart! You're not in my head, you're not in my heart. . ." Josh trailed off and cleared his throat. "I mean. . . you don't know what I feel. . . in my heart. Don't make assumptions!"

 _ **11:50 pm**_

Realization dawned on Maya's face, her eyes flashing something Josh hoped wasn't anger. "Your brother talked to you, didn't he!?"

Josh looked confused. _"Excuse me?"_

"He must have told you that I like Ranger Rick," Maya said. "I mean he had to. . . he'd do anything for Riley, wouldn't he? Even if it meant having you lie to me about the way you're feeling!"

Josh released her and dropped his hands to his sides, feeling shaken by the revelation that she had a crush on _Huckleberry_ of all people. "You honestly think Corey would do that to you? Our family isn't conniving, especially where you're concerned.

"I haven't heard one single thing about you and _Ranger Rick_! But now that you've brought it up, do you actually like _him_? Are you two _together_?"

Maya shook her head and stepped backwards. "I don't know! Everything's so confusing right now! _I'm_ so confused! Why do you want to know anyways, Josh?"

"Because I'm trying to bear my soul to you right now!" Josh answered, rubbing the back of his neck again and sighing deeply, sadly.

"You're trying to bear your _soul_ to _me_?" Maya repeated. "Okay, now you're talking in circles. So, so. . . just. . . just _talk_ to me, Josh!"

 _ **11:55 pm**_

Josh sighed and sat down again, feeling anxious and unsure of himself. "Okay, I'll talk."

"Okay," Maya said.

Josh reached out for her and she allowed him to take her hands, pull her in front of him, and grasp her fingers between his. They looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time, locked in a staring contest and Maya was sure it would be the New Year before he actually said anything to her and she'd welcome in 2016 in silence.

Josh swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Maya. . . Maya, I have never ever done this before with _any_ girl. Would you please just give me a couple of minutes to collect my thoughts? _Please?_ "

"Take your time," Maya said, her heart rate accelerating a little bit because she thought she knew what was coming next.

"I don't know how to say it," Josh admitted.

"Just say it," Maya prodded. " _Please_ just say it. I know it might only add to my confusion but I want you to add to my confusion, Josh. Maybe everything will finally start making sense if you do!"

Josh drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her hands. "Maya, I _do_ like you! Okay? I'm pretty sure I could be crazy about you. We are still three years apart and I _still_ care about that little fact but only because I don't want anybody to say anything about us. About _you_. But one day. . . if we still like each other when you're 18 and I'm 21, I would really like to give _you and me_ a try."

"And what? Do you expect me to sit around for the next three-and-a-half-years waiting for you to come and sweep me off my feet?" Maya demanded.

"Do you expect _me_ to sit around the next three-and-a-half years waiting for _you_ to be ready for me to sweep you off your feet?" Josh asked.

"Will you? Will you sit around waiting for me if I asked you to? Would you be terribly angry if I wanted you to wait while I got the chance to go out on Friday nights and date and kiss other boys who weren't you?"

Josh sighed and brought her hands to his mouth and closed his eyes before kissing them. "You do your thing, and I'll do mine. You are you, and I am I. And if in the end we end up together, then it's beautiful. How about that?"

Maya nodded. "I think I could handle that."

"Good. Good," Josh said, standing up for a second time. "Maya, it's almost midnight and I am going to kiss you. I hope you don't mind."

"Okay," Maya agreed. "You may kiss me, if you'd really like to."

 _ **12:00 am**_

 _Lucas who?_ Maya thought as Josh gave her her first honest to God kiss on the lips. It was sweet and lovely and all things innocent and he was literally stealing her breath away in all the ways he usually did but in ways he had never before all at the same time.

And she was thankful that he was her first kiss. It would give her something to measure all the other first kisses by. She sighed against his mouth.

What a turn of events, in a million years she would have never predicted this happening between her and Josh.

 _ **12:00 am**_

He pulled away, smiling at her a little bit as he did. The kiss had lasted all of five seconds and Maya wanted more.

"It was my first kiss too," he told her.

It was all she could do _not_ to kiss him again. But there would be plenty of time for that _later_ because he had promised her the future.

A New Year's kiss would be all she asked for, the promise would be all she took. It would hold her over for four years or at least give her something to think about.

It was a start.

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Of course, Josh's speech to Maya was the same speech Topanga used for Cory. I have a headcanon that he's heard about it. Maya too.**

 **I am almost convinced the thing that will end in** _ **Graduation**_ **is Maya's feelings for Lucas. She'll realize that she's the one who likes him as a brother and the beginning will be Lucas and Riley's relationship and maybe the start of something little between Josh and Maya. Anyways. Today's prompt was our** _ **Girl Meets New Year**_ **expectations and/or Jealous!Josh. I decided to write my expectations, I don't think they came out as well as I've had them filed away in my head but I hope you enjoyed it and will tell me what you thought!  
**

 **Until Tomorrow!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Holly,**


End file.
